Mi Ángel
by MarielaArgent
Summary: Edward y Tanya llevaban una vida perfecta, hasta que un trágico accidente desencadenara lo menos predecible.


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN SOLO A LA GRAN ESCRITORA MEYER.  
SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.  
**

**ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO APERTURA:"MI PAREJA PERFECTA" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"**

EDWARD POV:

-Ya basta Tanya! ¡Te dije que no la estaba viendo de eso modo! ¡Solo la estaba buscando con la mirada para pedirle la cuenta!—Le grite por encima de la radio que mi refunfuñona esposa puso para no escuchar mis explicaciones.

El único defecto que tenía mi Tanya era principalmente los celos extremos. Cada vez que giraba tan siquiera la mirada por los lados ella armaba un escándalo dramático que hacía que me enoje de sobremanera. No sabía ni siquiera a quien le decía que era una lanzada o cosas por el estilo sabiendo que yo tenía un anillo en el dedo. En cierto modo me gustaba que me cele a cada momento, que me sujete con fuerza cuando alguna chica pasaba por nuestra vista, tal vez esa misma chica no se dio cuenta que nosotros existíamos pero Tanya insistía que todas me miraban y que me comían con la mirada, si eso ocurría yo no me daba cuenta o solo ella tiene mirada ultrasensible y capta cada movimientos de las demás personas. Sinceramente a veces no la entendía en lo mas mínimo. Sus cambios de humor me causaban, en su mayoría, diversión pero a veces eran demasiados fastidiosos sus berrinches de niña.

Niña. Parte de su personalidad era una completa y absoluta niña, aunque me encantaba complacerla en sus caprichos o jugar con ella a la nena inocente, me mataba. Cuando entraba en un papel para calentarme era extremadamente sensual, sexi, una diosa con todas las palabras. Me volvía loco, me costaba todo mi autocontrol no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía pero tenía que seguirle su juego ya que mi Tanya era muy perfeccionista, por eso planeaba cada detalle de mi show privado, cosa que no me quejaba para nada, sería su esclavo por el resto de mi vida solo con que me regale una sonrisa que solo ella puede hacer.

El último show fue de una princesa que no tenía ni pizca de infantil. Sus piernas sedosas envueltas en las ligas más provocadoras que alguna vez haya visto, un vestidito de Disney adornado con suaves encajes que hacían resaltar cada preciosa curva. Sus ojos tras sus largas pestañas reflejaban muchas promesas a lo largo de la noche, causándome un estremecimiento ardiente que recorrió todo mi muy sobreexcitado cuerpo. No sabía si saltar sobre ella o esperar a que me dicte que hacer, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a durar mucho rato. Con solo verla en ese estado de sumisión me hacia hervir la sangre y querer venirme en mis pantalones, necesitaba la liberación, mi Tanya también lo quería, podía verlo en sus ojitos cristalinos, me necesitaba, tanto como yo a ella. Mis manos picaban por la necesidad de complacerla, tocarla, tocarla desde su brillante cabello hasta la punta de sus pequeños y sensibles pies. 

Pero no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil, primero quería verla rogarme, anhelarme de tal modo que me suplique, eso me hacía sentir poderoso, como pocas veces ya que ella era mi diosa, le daría el mundo entero. En algunas oportunidades me era imposible negarle a algo que ella deseara, aunque sea la peor de las tonterías, ella se reía de mi exageración gritándome divertida por mi ataque de histeria para cumplir lo que ella quería, desde un par de zapatos hasta un helado de frutilla al que era adicta. 

Tenía tanto miedo que me dejara, que de solo pensarme me consumía la agonía, no quería ni mentalizar como sería mi vida sin ella, no tendría sentido sin duda. Ella era hermosa, la mayoría de las personas que la veían susurraban que era un Ángel. Yo no los contradecía, para mí lo era completamente. Mi Tanya vino del mismísimo cielo para iluminar mi vida, que en ese momento era de lo peor. Yo me ahogaba en alcohol cada noche, los siete días de la semana, pasando de cama en cama, de ciudad en ciudad, "divirtiéndome" lo que me restaba de mi juventud. Pero el planeta completo se detuvo por lo que parecían horas, unos ojos color topacios me encandilaron de tal modo que me falto el aire en mis pulmones. Me enamore en cuestión de segundos, caí de rodillas ante sus hermosos pies, suplicándole que me dé una razón para vivir.  
Me acepto sin rechistar, me tomo de las manos para luego besar una de ellas. Ese gesto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a velocidad alarmante. 

Allí comenzó mi amor eterno con mi dulce Tanya. Se convirtió en mi centro del mundo, la luz de mis estrellas, en todo para mi, Todo.

Hace más de cinco años que me levanto por las mañanas a su lado, su embriagador olor me recibía junto con el amanecer para comenzar un nuevo día. Siempre me levantaba mas tarde para prepararle el mejor desayuno que alguna vez hubiera hecho, me esmeraba a cada momento para que ella me sonriera. Su felicidad me completaba de un modo único, hacia que todo de mi sea mejor. Atrás quedo aquel hombre que no le importaba nada y bebía por cada inhalación que realizaba.

Muy pocas personas eran completa y absolutamente felices, yo era uno de ellos. Rogaba a Dios que mi Tanya sea tan feliz como mi corazón lo era.

Pero aquí estaba, fastidiado hasta la medula, sus ataques de celo me divertían pero cuando insistía una y otra vez me volvía loco.

Me era imposible mirar a otra mujer, no quería a otra, nadie era como ella, simplemente perfecta. No sabía cómo se pudo fijar en un hombre como yo, pero le agradecería a todos los santos del planeta tierra. 

Tanya no se daba cuenta de cómo le miraban los hombres, la lujuria y el deseo eran rasgos que eran visibles en un rostro, requería todo mi autocontrol no arrancarles todos y cada uno de sus miembros, encender una fogata a abrasadora y tirarlos sin compasión, pero obviamente ella no lo creía, siempre llamándome sobreprotector. Si solo pudiera leer los pensamientos y trasmitírselos para que acepte de una vez por todas, su deslumbrante hermosura que sobrepasaba lo creíble.

-Te amo Tanya, no miraría a otra mujer nunca, jamás, eres el amor de mi existencia, no lo arruinaría por una tercera persona que ni recuerdo el color de sus cabellos—Le recite suavemente, dejando de lado los gritos y el enfado, eso no iba con ella.  
Dirigí una de mis manos que estaban en la palanca de cambios, tomando una de las de ella que descansaba en su regazo.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me odio por ser el causante.

-Los ángeles no lloran, por favor mi vida, me matas—Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, que me contagio al instante.

-Lo siento, es que soy tan insegura cuando se trata de ti cariño, tengo tanto miedo de que me quiten de tu lado, te amo.

¡Dios! Era tan dulce que me derretiría en sus brazos, mi Tanya estaba diciendo lo que yo mismo temía, que nos separen.

-Eso nunca sucedería, nos amamos, nuestro amor es eterno, tú me salvaste, daría mi alma por ti, lo daría todo, te amo, te amo—Le aseguré.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y comenzamos de trivialidades. Seguimos hablando de lo que haríamos toda la semana ya que las vacaciones de verano se aproximaban a paso rápido, nuestros trabajos eran completamente diferentes pero lográbamos complementarnos en los horarios.

La noche se hizo inminente fuera del coche, la neblina no se hizo esperar, abrumando un poco la visualidad. La luna no brillaba tanto como la noche anterior y las estrellas seguían sumergidas en algún lugar del espacio.

Faltaba 10 minutos para que lleguemos a casa, nos esperaba mi hermana Alice, su marido Jasper, con sus niños para una noche de películas. Cada viernes nos reuníamos en casa para hacer cualquier cosa familiar, como cenar, jugar a algún juego, mirar una película, dibujar, todo era divertido.

-¿Crees que nos obliguen a ver de nuevo Las Sirenitas?—Dijo entre risas mi Princesa, su risa siempre era tan contagiosa que no me podía controlar.

-No lo sé, pero está muy lejos de El Exorcista—Medio bostece. Había sigo un día demasiado estresante como para seguirle el ritmo a los pequeños d años en casa.

La neblina iba aumentando de densidad poco a poco en el transcurso de la noche, toque automáticamente el botón de encendido del parabrisas por si no llego a ver la carretera. Desaceleré la velocidad del auto por si las moscas.  
Siempre me tocaba manejar en todas clases de climas, desde los templados días hasta las tormentas más furiosas, mi profesión como enfermero me solicitaba en todo momento aunque mi Tanya me recriminaba algunas veces por alguna llamada de emergencias del hospital de Seattle, más aun cuando estábamos en plena sesión de amor. En esas ocasiones maldecía la hora de elegir esa carrera pero al ver a las personas satisfechas por mi trabajo me hacía sentir completo.

La neblina no era cosa de otro mundo en mí día a día pero igualmente no significa que no me fastidiase.

-Cielo, porque no pasamos por el supermercado que está aquí cerca para comprar palomitas a los niños, o tal vez algunos dulces—Me aconsejo mi Princesa con una sonrisita maravillosa. 

-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras.

-Se me ha antojado unos chocolates con maní, y unos tomates también me parece perfecto, ¿tú qué dices?

-¿Chocolate y tomates amor?—Me reí de su delirio, a veces era tan impredecible que siempre me renovaba.

-Sip, eso sería genial.

Nos desviamos del camino para llegar al fin al supermercado. Era una fea noche por lo tanto no había señales de personas que le interese comprar en estos momentos, ya se lo venían venir ya que lo habían anunciado en la televisión.

Estacione el auto en el pequeño aparcamiento, para salir de inmediato a abrir la puerta a mi chica. Me hubiera gustado alzarla en mis brazos para que no me ensucie sus altos zapatos tan delicados pero sabía con anticipación que no me lo permitiría. Una de las cosas que no le gustaba a Tanya era que la vean como a una niña. Para mí lo era como también era una mujer independiente y capaz de llegar a la Luna si se lo proponía.

-Se lo que piensas cariño, y no lo harás—Me dijo por lo bajo.  
Me conocía tan bien que a veces me sorprendía de sobremanera, como me gustaría también leer sus pensamientos y no andar adivinando todo el tiempo. Me reí como me lo dijo, frunciendo su entrecerró con pequeñas líneas que me provocaban alisarla con mis dedos.

Las puertas del supermercado se abrieron con un suave campanazo. A un lado de la primera estantería se encontraba los carritos y las canastas, mis manos se dirigieron al primero de éstos para luego comenzar la búsqueda de lo que necesitábamos. 

Palomitas de maíz.

Chocolates. 

Tomates. 

Y algunos dulces. 

Caminamos por varias estanterías para encontrar los chocolates pero no había señales de ellos. Le propuse a Tanya que le preguntemos a la cajera cuando vayamos a pagar todo. El verdulero era un Señor de avanzada edad con cara de pescado, con ojos saltones y boca puntiaguda, era una cara que reflejaba amabilidad y humildad, cosa que no era muy habitual de encontrar en las calles.

-Vamos amor, que llegaremos muy tarde—Me apresuro mi esposa con ojos entrecerrados mirando de lejos a la cajera que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Empezó a caminar en su dirección con paso decidido, ya me imaginaba el drama que armaría con la chica que solo estaba haciendo su y trabajo.  
Apresure el paso para alcanzarla, me dirigió una mirada de advertencia que matarían a el Diablo en persona, pero la ignoré olímpicamente. Lo único que faltaba que nos acabamos de reconciliar para que ahora discutamos de nuevo y no me hable hasta que piense con la cabeza fría.

-¿Cómo que no tienen chocolates? ¿Para qué tienen este tipo de comercio si no tienen lo que un cliente quiere? No te estoy pidiendo una lámpara que no tiene nada que ver con este lugar sino algo que es totalmente coherente— ¡Dios! Ya habíamos empezado el maldito show que me hacia rodar los ojos con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Ya cariño, iremos a otro lugar si quieres, pero vámonos que llegaremos tarde—La tranquilice, no quería que le agarre unas de sus intensas jaquecas que le provocaban cada vez que se estresaba.

Le di una sonrisa de disculpa a la adolescente que atendía la caja registradora de aquel lugar, pague todo y nos marchamos rápidamente por si acaso.

La neblina seguía reposando en el aire del pueblo, mientras que la luna en cuarto menguante surgía de una vez por todas del lado correcto de la tierra, dando una hermosa luz que el sol reflejaba en nuestro satélite natural.

Deje suavemente la bolsa con las cosas compradas en el baúl del coche para luego apresurarme a abrirle el auto a mi bebe que recién llegaba a la puerta.

Corrí a mi sitio, empezaba a hacer frio y no quería resfríame. Encendí de inmediato el motor del auto, dando marcha atrás y seguir rumbo a casa, nos aviamos desviado un poco del camino principal pero no era nada que fuera difícil de manejar.

Gire unos centímetros la cabeza para ver a mi Tanya ya que no me había hablado, no podía estar enojada, no había hecho nada. Pero su cabecita siempre se la ingeniaba para encontrar algún detalle que no me beneficie.  
La encontré mirándome con intensidad, tan penetrante que me hizo desviar la mirada en una centésima de segundo. Ya sabia lo que me esperaba.

-Eres mío—aseguro con voz un tanto ronca. Identifique el sentimiento en su mirada, Lujuria, plena y absoluta lujuria.  
Me excite al instante, la erección en mis pantalones se hizo notable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su mirada fue directo hacia mi problema con un rápido movimiento para después saborearse los labios con su pequeña lengua rosaba y húmeda.

-Todo tuyo mi amor—medio gemí, maldición si no estuviéramos en un maldito auto, me abalanzaría a su dulce boquita que tanto me provocaba.

-Todo mío, solo mío, me perteneces—Recito en voz baja. Su mano viajo lentamente por mi rodilla, rozando mi piel por encima del maldito pantalón, me los arrancaría, ¡Dios! La necesitaba con urgencia. La carretera seguía despoblada, mi mente comenzaba a fallar en cuanto su mano toco mi masculinidad. Me masajeaba suavemente y luego lo apretaba sin cesar, me estaba enloqueciendo de apoco.

De un momento a otro sus deditos bajaron la cremallera de mi muy molesta ropa. Los calzoncillos desaparecieron para colocarse a la par de mis rodillas. La pequeña brisa del auto me dio la bienvenida a la antes tapada carne.

Mi Tanya siempre llevo las riendas de las relación, yo debería estar celoso como miserable, ella debería estar gimiendo como desquiciada, yo debería marcar los puntos de la pareja, ella debería ser la más tímida pero no era así, éramos una pareja desigual, y doy gracias al cielo que así fuera.

Cuando comenzó a bombear mi polla a velocidad deliciosa tuve que aparcar el auto o nos mataríamos en el camino.  
Apreté el volante con fuerza mientras que acariciaba con maestría mi faro, justo en la punta.

-Siiii…Agg…Dios Amor!—Rugí, la sensación era alucinante, ¡maldición!—Agg… 

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del momento, era maravilloso.  
De pronto sentía algo caliente y húmedo, eso era mucho mejor. Abrí mis ojos para ver lo más erótico del mundo, Mi Diosa estaba literalmente tragándome, Metiendo y sacando mi polla de su boquita tan rica.

-Así!...Asiiii…Agg… ¡Más! ¡Más! –Imploré. 

No aguantaría, era demasiado. Su boca no abarcaba toda mi extensión por lo tanto sus manos apretaban y acariciaban lo que podía. Mis testículos requerían, rogaban por un poco de su atención. Ella como si leyera mi mente dirigió su manita hacia donde quería. 

El cielo, era el puto cielo, me faltaba poco lo sabía. El fuego en mi interior se acrecentaba con mucha rapidez, me correría en cuestión de segundos. 

-Amor…Preciosa, Agg… Me vengo…Apártate…Siiiiiiiii!—Me vine duro, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, grité su nombre con devoción, absoluta devoción. Un orgasmo que dejaba sin aire a cualquiera. Amaba a esa mujer, la amaba con todo mí ser.

Seguía despatarrado en el asiento del coche, placido, feliz y satisfecho. Cuando logro abrir mis ojos, mi Tanya se lamia sus labios justo por encima de un líquido viscoso. Casi me vino de nuevo por lo que acababa de hacer, se había tomado todo mi líquido espeso. Me mataría.

-Amor…-Suplique con la mirada, quería complacerla, de mil maneras posibles, en ese mismo momento, en el auto, rodeados de la neblina, donde fuese—Ven… 

No me dejo terminar, su dedito índice tapo mis labios para que no continuara de hablar. Sus ojos mostraban su determinación. 

-Se hace tarde cielo, vámonos a casa ¿sí?

No pude más que asentir, era su esclavo, haría cualquier cosa que deseara. 

-Pero antes, déjame darle un beso de despedida a mi Edward Junior, no lo veré hasta que tu hermana se vaya, ¿Me dejas?—Preguntó con voz de niña pequeña. No me salía palabra, mi pene revivió cuando termino la frase, para saludarla gustoso.  
Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que mi Tanya pasará su lengua por toda mi polla, desde la base hasta la cabeza…mmm… mis manos fueron sin previo aviso a sus cabellos y mi cadera se levanto a su encuentro, quería otra vez, sin duda…si tan solo pudiera…

De pronto un chirreo y unas luces pasaron a rápida velocidad por delante de mis ojos… Una camioneta apareció de la nada, mis brazos sujetaron en acto reflejo alrededor a Tanya… Un impacto…y…Todo negro…  
Sentía mis brazos adormecidos y liquito caliente por todas partes.

Tanya. 

Tanya.

Tanya.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estaría bien?

Mi Tanya, no me dejes.  
Necesitaba abrir los ojos, encontrarla, ayudarla.

Los dos no teníamos cinturones de seguridad, si yo estaba vivo, ella también… No me dejaría, no lo haría. Quedaría tan solo… La seguiría, donde fuese que iría, al cielo, al infierno, donde sea.

Levemente escuchaba chillidos, luces a través de mis parpados, sirenas a lo lejos.  
Sentí un golpe seco y luego la obscuridad…

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me palpitaba todo, parte de mis brazos no los sentía, esto estaba mal.  
Intenté abrir los ojos pero la luz deslumbrante me hizo parpadear unas cuantas veces. Gire un poco la cabeza para intentar localizar a mi amada, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera un medico.  
Estaba en un hospital, tal vez en el que trabajaba yo, que era el que tenía más cerca de donde ocurrió el peor error de mi vida. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo lograría perdonarme si mi Tanya hubiera sufrido aunque sea un rascuño?. Jamás me lo perdonaría, aunque ella me contradiga una y otra vez.

Nos iríamos a vivir a otro lugar, un lugar soleado donde no haya tormentas ni frio, donde la gente no vaya atropellando a los demás por que sí.

Comenzaríamos de nuevo, allí comenzaríamos una nueva etapa, planearíamos tener hijos, muchos de ellos. Que correteen en una casa grande y luminosa, con un jardín inundado de flores para que mi Tanya pueda entretenerse.  
Trabajaría menos horas y me quedaría con nuestra familia. Una pequeña Tanya jugando por toda la casa, con los mismos ojos topacios que su madre y mi cabello cobrizo, así sería, perfecta.

Primero debo encontrar a un médico para preguntar en donde estaba mi esposa y contarle todos mis planes. Se pondría muy contenta, siempre quiso tener una familia aunque nunca habláramos de ello.

Debería de haber algún botón que presionar para llamar a alguien, como en las películas. ¡Imbécil! Me dije ¡Tú eres enfermeros, debes saber de estas cosas! Me quise reír de mi mismo por ser tan idiota, por supuesto que había de esos botones.

Me moví de apoco para llegar hasta él. Lo apreté enseguida y esperé. Tampoco la gente del hospital iba a estar en la puerta de esta habitación para ver cómo evolucionaba así que empecé a ver cómo era esta habitación, tal vez era mi hospital, lo reconocería a un kilometro de distancia.

La puerta se abrió de apoco para dar paso a una mujer de unos veinte cinco años aproximadamente, caminando a pasos cortos y lentos, como previniendo.  
Su cabello castaño era extraño, bajo esas lámparas, daban reflejos rojizos, sus ojos… sus ojos sí que eran extraños, pero muy agradables, me producían algo en mi interior que no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Su imagen me pareció de un pequeño ángel. Su delantal blanco, su piel brillante parecía porcelana, podía imaginármela con un pequeño aura sobre su cabeza… 

-¿Cómo se encuentra Señor Cullen?—Pregunto con una suave voz, mirándome con ojos cristalinos.

**BELLA POV**:

-Vamos Bella, me gustaría que conocieras al resto de mi familia, solo en estos meses has visto tres veces a los niños y ni siquiera conoces en persona a Jasper, ¡Porfiiiis!—Me suplico mi amiga alargando la i de su por favor.

Esta chica me hacia reír, cosa que era extraño, mi personalidad antisocial no me daba muchas alegrías pero si la tranquilidad que necesitaba.  
Había conocido a Alice en mi consultorio ya que mi trabajo como pediatra me hacia estar alrededor de los niños la mayoría de mi tiempo. Había sacado una uñita encarnada a su niño de 7 años. Alice tan exagerada como la conozco ahora me agradeció miles de veces y aseguro que seriamos las mejores amigas.  
Ahora estaba de vacaciones en Forks donde también vivía mi padre desde que nació. Vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me enteré.

Ahora iba a ayudar en el hospital de Seattle como voluntaria en mis horas libres, ya que ante todo era una buena enfermera. 

-Esta bien, haya voy pero yo traigo la pizza—Sugerí muy poco segura.

-Siiiiiiii—Chillo sin aliento, haciéndome despegar un poco el teléfono de mi sensible oído—ya sabes la dirección, no te tardes que ya debe por llegar Edward con Tanya, fueron a pasear por ahí… Apurateee!—Grito de nuevo con la energía que la caracterizaba.  
Seguro que Jasper tenía problemas con controlar a dos niños y a una niña tan interactiva como lo era Alice.

Me vestí rápido y salí a buscar mi coche para irme más rápido, aunque no estaba tan lejos la casa de mi padre a la casa de el hermano de Alice. 

La pizzería me quedaba a cinco minutos así que no había problemas. Pedí cuatro pizzas familiares por si las dudas. No sabía cómo era el estomago de cada uno, yo por mi cuenta de seguro iba a comer una rebanada y media, últimamente no tenía mucho apetito, sentía mi estomago revuelto, era muy extraño porque siempre comía hasta que mis manos se cansaban de llevar comida a mi boca y mi mandíbula se acalambraba. Extraño.  
Salí de la Pizzería a paso rápido caminando con ojos entrecerrados. La neblina era muy densa y no se podía ver nada que este más allá de mis pasos. 

Encontré mi mini auto que tanto me acompaño en el transcurso de mi difícil adolescencia. Puse todo en marcha, con cuidado de que las pizzas no se caigan, y me encamine a la casa de este tal Edward que mi padre tanto a alagado. Él era enfermero como lo era yo antes de especializarme en pediatría, eligió esa profesión ya que le gustaba hacer de todo un poco en todo lo que es la medicina. Tenía 26 años y se enamoro de su esposa cuando salía de adolescencia, sabia gran cantidad de información con respecto a su vida ya que Alice me detallo cada instante de él. Lo que a mi me tomaba una vida contar ella lo hacía en solo un día. Hablaba a tanta velocidad que tenía que tener un tercer cerebro para captar y procesar cada palabra que salía a borbotones de su boca. Era sumamente refrescante que seamos tan distintas y a la vez que seamos tan amigas. Hablábamos por teléfono todos los días, cuando ella tenía tiempo claro, dos niños no es broma, pero parece que lo maneja de manera fabulosa.

De pronto de cerca veo humo, un humo muy negro, un poco más allá donde termina la primera carretera. Dios… saque mi teléfono móvil para marcar el 911.  
Debía hacer algo rápido, había visto como llegaban al hospital las personas que tenían este tipo de accidentes. Ojala que se produzca un milagro. Llegue rápido, paré de un volantazo y las yantas se rechinaron horrendamente.  
"Que no explote, que no explote, que no explote" Me dije mentalmente. 

Lo único que se podía ver era solo una cabellera rubia, de mujer, y un brazo de hombre, lo supe por su vello que sobresalía de su camisa a medio remangar, esmaltada en mucha sangre. Lo único que pedía a dios es que no haya niños en el asiento trasero. No creía que sobrevivieran a tales accidentes, pero había visto muchos milagros que nadie podía creérselo y menos un medico.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia y todo el equipo necesario. Yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable, no poder ayudar a personas que tal vez estén en el barranco de la muerte, si ya no estaban muertos. No se podía saber desde que momento ocurrió todo, tal vez minutos u horas. De un momento a otro se puede terminar la vida de una persona.

Llevo mucho tiempo sacarlos de ese montón de chatarra que anteriormente era un coche, pero finalmente lo lograron. Eran un hombre y una mujer, aparentemente jóvenes, la sangre no me dejo distinguirlos bien. Los trasladarían al hospital de Seattle donde yo misma empezaría a trabajar en tres días.  
Tal vez me dejarían estar al tanto del caso y poder cuidarlos.

Me olvide completamente de Alice! ¡Maldición!  
-¿Alice? Lo siento tanto, me olvide completamente de la noche familiar pero ocurrió un accidente en la carretera, no lo podrás creer—Le comunique sin aliente, estaba eufórica como pocas veces en la vida. Por alguna razón estaba muy exaltada.

-Edward tampoco no llego—Por su voz me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar a lagrima viva. Podría ser que… 

-Espera Alice, debe ser una coincidencia, no puede ser él, no lo es—Trate de convencerla, cosa que ni yo estaba segura.

-¿has visto a las personas del accidente Bella? Dime como eran por favor—Me suplico a punto del colapso. Yo no sabía que decirle, me daba tanto miedo que me dijera que fuese él, a fin de cuentas yo sufriría con ella, como mi amiga tenía que apoyarla en todo. 

-Ellos eran…-Tragué grueso—una pareja Alice, había una mujer joven, su cabello rubio y un hombre con el pelo cobrizo, no pude distinguir muy bien, estaba muy nerviosa…-El grito de Alice me desgarro el alma, su teléfono abra caído al suelo por el sonido del impacto… Sus sollozos y gritos llamando a su hermano todavía se escuchaban en mi oído. No sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo a consolarla y decirle que estaba todo bien o quedarme en el hospital donde nos habían mandado en el transcurso de la llamada y cuidar personalmente de su hermano y su esposa.

-Bella, te ruego… Te suplico que me digas que está vivo…Por favor—Dijo lentamente con hipidos. 

-Si, ellos están vivos, los han trasladado al hospital de Seattle, yo estaré con él esta que tu llegues, te lo prometo—Juré con total determinación. 

-Cuídalo con tu vida Bella, él es lo único que me queda de mi familia, todos ellos se fueron y nos dejaron solos, por favor.

-Lo juro.

Hable con cada médico que pasaba a mi lado, preguntando por su progreso. Lo único que me dijeron fue que había entrado en coma al igual que su esposa. Y solo me lo dijeron solo porque me había convertido en un mar de lágrimas por haberle fracasado a Alice en mi promesa, por lo tanto una mujer mayor se compadeció de mí y me dio ese dato.

Solo teníamos que esperar como progresaban en su estado.  
Al poco rato llego Alice corriendo a todo galope, gritando mi nombre, con Jasper detrás. El semblante de su marido era el de un hombre devastado, por lo que me conto Alice ellos dos eran como hermanos, eran muy unidos.

Abrí mis brazos para que ella se tirara a ellos con la intensidad que desee.

Le conté con todo detalle lo que sucedió, y se alegro que su hermano evolucionara a pesar de que estuviera muy grave en todos los músculos de su espalda y brazos, varias contusiones, quemaduras del segundo grado en la pierna, cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, entre otros pormenores. 

-¿Y Tanya?

-Lo único que me contó una enfermera que paso por allí, dijo que está en coma, fue lo único que me dijeron. Quiero hablar con el director del hospital para que me otorgue ser su enfermera en el turno tarde y noche, pero necesito que me acompañes para que des tu consentimiento sino no podre hacer nada. 

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Tras hablar mucho rato con el hombre más sabio que hubiera conocido, el cual era el director de este hospital. Entendió perfectamente la situación pero dudó la mayor parte del tiempo sobre mis sentimientos en relación con mi trabajo profesional, pero contraataque que no lo conocía pero iba a dar todo de mí para que Alice recupere a su hermano. Lo mismo lo dije con respecto a Tanya pero ni siquiera lo considero, no podía hacer dos favores a la vez, le di las gracias y salimos de alii antes de que Alice se le vaya esa pequeña alegría que le surgió y se desvanezca en mis brazos.

Pasamos la noche en vela, observando las pocas personas que estaban en el pasillo en el sector de emergencias.  
De la nada se escucho clave roja en todos los pasillos del lugar contigua al que estábamos nosotros. Tuve un mal presentimiento por lo que corrí hacia donde iban dos médicos mas.  
Cuando llegue a la puerta vacile un momento, no quería meterme en algo que podía salir mal y perder mi carrera pero algo me llevaba a entrar allí.

Por lo que seguí a mi instinto y entre.

Ahí estaba ella. 

Tanya.

La esposa de Edward.

Era tan hermosa, aun tan lastimada como estaba.

Estaba convulsionando. Yo no podía reaccionar, sabía que estaba mal, debía moverme, pero no podía, mis piernas me lo impedían, estaban paralizadas.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, directamente hacia mí, seguí de nuevo a mi instinto, me acerque pero no como enfermera sino como su amiga. Quería saber, no sabía qué, pero debía, necesitaba saber. Su cuerpo seguía convulsionando de manera casi inhumano, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que los médicos corrían en busca de algo, mi mente no podía razonar, solo se movían. Su mirada seguía a la mía sin perder la intensidad. Cuando estuve a su lado su mano apretó fuertemente mi brazo derecho, estaba muy lejos de asustarme, más bien estaba intrigado.

-Edward—Dijo en un susurro, me acerque para que no se esfuerce más de lo que debería. Su pecho se sacudía mientras que su cabeza permanecía en la almohada. Era muy extraño.

-Dime, por favor—Suplique.

Sus ojos se cerraron en un segundo causándome un estremecimiento. Cuanto quería ayudarla.

-Dile…-los cerró de nuevo, pero por más tiempo, dándome la impresión del fin de su existencia. Debía aguantar, por él. Edward sufriría mucho.

-Que…encuentre a…su…

El pitido de sus signos vitales empezó a sonar de manera alarmante, la estábamos perdiendo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haría? ¡Sálvenla! ¡Sálvenla!  
Mi voz no salía, a mi alrededor los médicos la estaban reanimando…

¡Si!

¡Resucito!

La maquina empezó a titilar de nuevo devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mirándome intensamente.  
Me acerque de nuevo, más cerca todavía que antes. Mi oído pegado a sus labios mientras que estos temblaban levemente. 

-A su…Ángel –Dijo más bajo que la última vez.

¿Qué encuentre a su Ángel?

¿Qué significaba eso?

Tanya cerró los ojos voluntariamente para dormir el sueño eterno.  
Los médicos trataron de reanimarla nuevamente, infectándole alguna droga, en mi mente no podía recordar ni siquiera mi apellido. 

Tanya muerta.

No lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto. Había personas que la necesitaban, que sufrirían muchísimo. ¿Por qué se rindió? Se veía a leguas que lo hizo voluntariamente. Ella tenía la fuerza que se necesita para sobrevivir a este tipo de casos. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Dios! Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Alice? ¿Y a Edward? Sería el peor momento de su vida sin duda, le quedaría un agujero en el pecho para toda su vida.

-Alice—llame cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escuchase. 

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Edward?... ¡Bella!...—Me grito. 

-Tanya… ella… cerró los ojos… y no los volvió a abrir Alice—Respondí con un nudo en la garganta. Mi estomago se revolvió por la mirada de incredulidad mezclado con dolor que Alice hizo. Su mirada fue hacia la puerta donde estaba Edward, una enfermera iba a entrar a su cuarto pro fui más rápida y corrí hacia ella.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Me sentía tan culpable.

-¿Me dejaría Atenderlo personalmente? Se lo agradecería eternamente—use mi voz de profesional que a veces hacia para aparentar ser más seria.

-Claro, acaba de tocar el botón de atención. Que tenga buenas tardes—Se despidió la mujer con expresión neutra.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta… ¡Mierda! Esto era demasiado difícil… ¿Cómo decirle que el amor de su existencia acababa de morir? …La vida es una mierda. 

Tiré suavemente la puerta hacia adentro, mirando primero mis zapatos primeros para luego darme la vuelta completa y enfrentar al hermano de Alice.  
¡Carajo! Mis ojos no estaban preparados para tal shock, detrás de esas cortaduras, arañazos y golpeado rostro se encontraba un hombre hermoso. De aproximadamente de mi edad. Era perfecto. Él y su esposa eran el uno para el otro sin duda. Cuanto lo compadecía, sufriría muchos años hasta que logre un poco de paz en su alma.

Camine lentamente para aprovechar el tiempo que tenia para mirarlo en todo su esplendor.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de Edward le hable en voz baja para que no se sobresalte. No debía olvidar que acababa de estar en un trágico accidente que lo dejo casi en la línea de la muerte. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de llorar, de verdad que lo deseaba pero debía demostrarle la fuerza que uno tiene que tener.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Señor Cullen?—Pregunté

Sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba. Me miraba intensamente, como si no pudiera creer algo… Sorpresa, esa era la expresión correcta.  
Su boca se abrió una y otra vez pero no salía sonido alguno. Me dio la misma sensación que me había dado Tanya cuando me había dicho sus últimas palabras.  
Me acerque como lo hice con ella. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento, quería escucharlo. Tan solo una palabra… 

-Ángel.


End file.
